This device pertains to the field of golf in general and specifically to the art of putting. The art of putting consists of three major factors; posture and alignment at contact with the ball, tempo of the putting stroke and striking the ball with the club face perpendicular to target. Many attempts have been made in the past to devise a product that could alert the user in real time to the condition of these factors while they are practicing the art of putting. Some prior art has been successful by addressing only one or two of the factors, by incorporating the sensing means into a custom putter which is not legal for USGA tournament play, or by large expensive stationary devices.
A putting training device comprising a Putter Module which is selectively attachable and detachable to a putter and a Target Module. The putter module includes at least one indicia viewable when a users head is substantially vertically above the module. The Putter Module further including a signaling element and the target module including a receiving element, and an indicating element.